


On and On

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow likes listening to Tara's heart beating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On and On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabbletag prompt "heartbeat".

Willow set her head against Tara's chest and closed her eyes.

_"What are you doing?" Tara asked with a shy giggle, her bare breasts rising and falling with every breath._

_"Listening to your heart," Willow said absently. At first she didn't realise she was doing it but now she couldn't bear to pull herself away. It was like the roll of an ocean wave or the flow of a nursery rhyme. Ba-dom. Ba-dom. Ba-dom. On and on and on until she fell asleep._

Willow opened her eyes. There was nothing. She couldn't hear it. She couldn't feel it. Tara was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
